


The Scientist and The Revolutionary

by Dracolord1208



Series: Draco's Junkmetra Week [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Medium Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 00:17:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9295910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dracolord1208/pseuds/Dracolord1208
Summary: After years of disinterest, Tracer decides to us the recall and restart Overwatch. Two new members of Overwatch will have to deal with the hardships of being heroes in these uncertain times. A failed mad Vishkar scientist named Junkrat and a Revolutionary commander named Symmetra who brought balance to India will have to work together and bring Overwatch back to greatness.





	

“Are you sure about this Lena?”

Tracer had been looking at her computer screen for a while her cursor hovering over the Recall Program for some time. “The world needs more heroes I have to activate the recall.”

“But Overwatch was disbanded for good reasons. The team became too unstable. Teammates were seen as expendable and were often left for dead.”

“That’s not going to happen this time Emily. This time I am going to lead the team. We aren’t going just to be an army that only cares about winning no matter the cost. This time we are going to be heroes. We save everyone no matter the risk. No one gets left behind, no one will be forgotten.”

“Alright. I love you.”

“I love you too. Let’s get the team back.”

After Overwatch was disbanded the members of the team found themselves scattered around the world. Tracer finally decided that enough time had passed and that the world would have to be ready because this time Overwatch was going to be its best.

The recall fired this widespread message across the world.

“The world could always have more heroes. When you go to sleep, do you think that you have done enough or do you feel like there was more you could do? Well, Overwatch is back for that purpose. We are going to be the heroes that this world needs.”

Soon enough Overwatch was back, with old and new faces joining.

One of the first people who joined Overwatch was a mad scientist that was done being ostracized by his peers, Jamison Fawkes A.K.A Junkrat.

Junkrat had been working as a Vishkar scientist for as long as he could remember. Vishkar had provided relief to Australia during the omnic crisis allowing Australia to mount a defensive against the omnic threat. During this time Jamison was recruited as a scientist due to his interest in chemistry. Jamison took to chemistry like no one could have predicted. He loved studying the chaos of the artificial world. He found that he enjoyed figuring out how the random nature of DNA would react to different chemicals. In time Jamison discovered that radioactive materials provided him the results he desired. 

Jamison’s inventions, however, were not held to the same standard as he was. Although Jamison was a brilliant scientist that produced more inventions in a month than other researchers did in a year they often were seen as failures. His project was often dismissed as unsellable or non-practical with a majority of then being thrown in the trash. With this amount of junk, he was producing he was given the unfortunate nickname of Junkrat. 

Junkrat did, however, create his signature equipment during this time. Junkrat built his microwave projector, isotope turrets, and his mobile teleporter. Junkrat’s style of fighting was designed to literary microwave his victim’s from the inside out. Jamison also carried a scavenged teleporter from the shutdown omnium, on his back so he can teleport his allies to his location at any time.

Junkrat joined Overwatch due to Vishkar’s constant pressure on him. While all of his inventions were marvelous leaps in scientific advancements converting them into practical and sellable versions was often impossible or unreasonably expensive Vishkar would deny all of them. Junkrat only decided he had enough of it so he decided to quit and join Overwatch with the hope that his inventions would be appreciated.

Another new member that replied to the recall was the legendary revolutionary leader of the Junkers Satya Vaswani A.K.A Symmetra.

Satya Vaswani would have been another name lost to poverty in Hyderabad if it were not for the Omnic crisis. People say that the omnic’s only came to India twice. The first wave was a complete massacre the omnic’s aimed to bring down the government to weaken the nation then come back to destroy the survivors. The second wave of omnics didn’t know what hit them. A girl whose family was lost to the first wave quickly organized a new fighting force, to combat the second wave. At sixteen she had an army under her control and with her brutally efficient strategies the omnic’s were beaten out of India within ten years.

Satya created her army from the ground up. She started by organizing the poor around her to raid the remnants of the war zone. Her small group is earning the name the Junker’s. As time passed, the Junker’s grew their forces into an efficient and brutal strike force. Satya in time became to be known as Symmetra for her role in bringing balance to India.

Symmetra personally specialized in explosives. She was able to craft shape charges that would render identical symmetrical explosions every time. She carried a grenade launcher that she wielded like a surgeon, with each round finding is a destination to cause the most damage possible. Symmetra was known for her shaped charges that would allow for her to drastically change the flow of battle by opening new paths in the field. Satya also carried around her GBB (Good Bye Bomb), this explosive was able to bring down entire buildings in a second if she wished.

Symmetra responded to the recall because she believed in the organization’s purpose. While Symmetra did not agree with Overwatch’s method, she decided that there needs to be a force of hope. Having to lead, a war Symmetra knew better than anyone else that hope for the future was the most compelling motivation on the planet. This time, however, Symmetra would make sure that Overwatch stayed the symbol of hope that she always knew it could be.

“Welcome to the team Symmetra.” Tracer was the first person to greet Symmetra as she arrived at the base.

“Thank you. I look forward to working together with you.”

“It’s an honor to work alongside you as well. Your reputation proceeds you, your exploits and skills will be much appreciated.”

“Your reputation is also well known. Tracer the best pilot the world has ever seen with the use of your slipstream you can instantly change the flow of battle with its teleportation technology. The skill it takes to take in your surroundings instantly and to react accordingly is something that I wish to see someday.”

“Aw shucks, flattery will get you far, but unfortunately, I am already taken.” Tracer then proceeded to show off her ring. “My wife would not be that happy with me if I strayed from the path.”

“Shame.” Symmetra responded while feigning to be much more distraught than she was.

“So how about a tour?”

“That would be lovely.”

Tracer then showed Symmetra all over the base.

“And here we have the workshop. This will be where you can work on restocking on your supplies. Oh, Junkrat is in there right now why don’t we get you two introduced.”

Junkrat what kind of name is that? As they entered the workshop, they observed Junkrat working on something inside of a glass box with his arms through gloves that gave him access to its interior.

“Only 400,000 milliRem!? By my calculations, this isotope should be producing another 75,000 milliRem at the minimum.” Junkrat had moved to read the results of his experiment as the two approached. Junkrat scratched at the stubble on his chin as he lifted an arm in frustration. He then began to type furiously on his computer without even noticing the women standing behind him.

“Hey Junkrat how’s it going.”

Jumping in his seat, Junkrat responded to Tracer without looking up from his computer. “’Ello, Tracer thought I told yah to stop calling me Junkrat.”

“Aw come on we’re heroes now we need code names and cool stuff like that.”

“Whatever. So what can I help you with today?”

“Well, this here is Symmetra.”

“Hello.”

“Yip!” Junkrat had finally turned to see the two of them. As Junkrat had turned, he was meet with the vision of an angel. This woman before him was the most impressive thing he had ever seen in his life. This lady in front of him with her beautiful black hair, her dark skin, and her rudimentary prosthetic arm was perfect.

Don’t fuck this up. Junkrat began to repeat this mantra in his head a hundred times a minute.

“Hello. Ho, who, who, hello?” Junkrat cursed at himself for stuttering.

“Hello.”

“Who are you? I don’t think we have had the pleasure of meeting before.”

“We haven’t. My name is Symmetra.”

“Symmetra! As in the Symmetra. The Symmetra that at sixteen raised an army to fight the omnics in India and won.”

“Yes that is me, and it sounds like you know me already, it is unfair that I do not know anything about you.”

“Oh well uh, I am uh Junkrat. Well, my names Jamison, Jamison Fawkes. I don’t like the name Junkrat, but it is my call sign so feel free to use it.”

“Well, what to do around here Jamison.”

Suddenly filled with pride Jamison started to explain his role. “Well, I am the team, resident mad scientist. Hahaha. I work here to create new tech for the team to use. When I used to work for Vishkar, they would go out of their way to deny all sorts of my tech due to the cost of production. But here at Overwatch, I can make anything I want and as long as it’s useful someone will use it.”

Symmetra had since begun to go through the lab and was observing all of the different inventions that he had made. “You created all of this?”

“Yep.”

“Amazing. During the war, we had to scrap both sides of the war to get weapons and armor, if we had someone as adept as creating tools as you are we probably could have won even faster. This is very impressive.”

“No you don’t have to flatter me.”

“No I mean it is very impressive. I can’t wait to work together.”

Junkrat felt his eyes begin to sting with the tale tail signs of tears. Jamison had wanted that level of recognition his entire life and this new woman standing in front of him had said everything like it was nothing. “I love you,” Junkrat whispered as he turned around and to cover his face with his arm.

“What was that?”

“Thank you, I am also looking forward to working together with you.”

“Have a good day.”

“You two.”

Symmetra and Tracer left the workshop and continued their tour.

“So Jamison, is he also taken?”

“Who that goof? No, why?”

“No reason, just thinking out loud.”

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy. So I really like this universe, and I have a lot of ideas of what I can do with it, so there will probably be a second chapter at the minimum, and this could even be bigger depending on feedback.  
> I hope you all have a good week and life. I love all of you.  
> My Tumblr is http://dracolord1208.tumblr.com/


End file.
